Water to cover your tears
by Uzamaki-Girl
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata refuses to give into fate and she'll get out of it the only way she knows how. Suicide fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Sorry but this is a suicide fic. If you can't take suicide fics then I don't think you should read this. You've been warned.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.

* * *

Hinata stared at the tub of cold water. Some of the water was spilling over the rim of the old fashioned bath tub, but she made no move to stop it. Hinata slowly slipped down to her undies and t-shirt and continued to stare at the bathtub. Today was Christmas. Today was supposed to be a happy day filled with hugs and kisses and spending time with your family. Not for Hinata. 

Today she had had found out that she would be inaugurated into the branch family. Her sister would take her place as heir and the cursed seal would be marked upon Hinata's forehead. Their treachery never ending, they made arrangements for Hinata to marry Neji and breed strong children capable of being heir. Since Hinabi or should she say Hinabi-_sama_ can not have children of her own, it falls upon Hinata's shoulders to produce strong heirs. Hinata was utterly disgusted. Not only did they want her to marry her cousin and be put in the branch house they also wanted her to give up her children to her sister and the elders for them to raise the new heirs as they see fit. She couldn't believe Neji would even go along with it. She supposed he saw this as justice for what happened to his father eleven years ago or maybe he still believed in fate and saw this as a destiny that they both couldn't escape. After the meeting she was led into a room where she was branded with the cursed seal. The pain had been excruciating but she promised herself that she wouldn't pass out in front of her father the elders and the other branch members. She looked up at her fathers face hoping to find a hint of remorse or even a furrow of an eyebrow that would tell her he was not happy with what he had done, she found none. Finally overwhelmed by the pain she collapsed in a heap of sweat. Branch house members quickly hauled her over there shoulder and took her to her new sleeping quarters. The last thing she saw before she passed out was her fathers smiling face and her sister's downcast eyes as he patted her on the head.

Hinata stepped into the cold water, tears flowing freely. She remembered something Naruto and her Sensei had once told her, when they found her crying under a broken tree. Naruto had been so kind when he gave her his umbrella to shield her from the rain. He was smiling even though his eyes spoke of a deep sadness that she doubted anyone would ever be able to understand. He had said _"Rain does not hide tears." _

'_You guys were right' _she thought, plunging into the water face down, her tears mingling and finally becoming one with the water.

'_Rain doesn't hide tears'. _It was getting harder to breath now and she felt her body getting lighter and lighter.

'_Water does'_ and with that she shut her eyes and let the smooth water fill her lungs and allow her to breath no more.

The funeral was hastily made as if they were trying to erase her existence in the Hyuuga clan. The least amount of money was spent and the only thing that was pricey was her burial plot. Usually a Hyuuga would be put into their private cemetery, but since her family was so shamed by her actions they decided to put her in another cemetery…all the way across town. The only people who came were the rookie 9, their senseis and a few branch members and servants who remembered her caring attitude towards them. After everyone left only, one person remained. His golden blond hair was overshadowed by the darkening sky. The rain started to come down lightly at first but got heavier as the day went on. Naruto's brows furrowed as he looked up at the sky and then down to the grave before him.

"I guess the sky is crying for you, Hina-chan." He said before leaving the muddy grave and heading home. At night when he was all alone in his tiny bedroom he hugged his pillow tight, looking Longley at a picture of him and Hinata together. That night he cried for her to.

* * *

A/N- Alright I know that was sad but I'm really having a crappy Christmas. First my bratty little sister gets the mp3 player that **I **begged for and then for some unknown reason my internet is not working. sigh what a _jolly _Christmas this is turning out to be. 


	2. Hiashi's POV

A/N- I decided to write a second chapter for this story. Hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER- I do not naruto.

* * *

Hiashi walked down the hall. Back straight and face emotionless. He was on his way to his eldest daughter's room to try and make her understand why things had to be the way they were. During the sealing ceremony he had come off as evil maybe even happy at the hand fate had dealt Hinata. The smirk that had played on his lips was the only thing stopping him from hugging her. It was most unbecoming of a leader and it showed a weakness that he had spent years containing. Watching his daughter clutch her head in agony had been heart wrenching for him. Still Hiashi did nothing to help her, not even when her purple eyes that were filled with so much sadness looked up at him, practically begging him to comfort her did Hiashi move. It had been one of the most painful experiences in his entire life. However he could not help her and he hoped that she understood why. So Hiashi had to smirk to quell the pain in his heart and stop it from shattering, because he knew if he did not his already dead eyes would be filled with water, and that was most unbecoming of a leader. So Hiashi was going to try and make her understand, for that was the only thing he could do now.

When he approached her door he found it odd that there was no sound coming from it. He had expected her to be on her bed crying. He had at least expected to hear her sobbing. Pushing open the brown door he straightened his back and cleared his face of all emotions.

"Hinata I have come to-" he was cut off by the feeling of cold water leaking into his sandals. Had Hinata forgotten to turn the water off? He felt a knot twist in his stomach. He had not prayed since his wife's death but he prayed now to every god he knew that he was right. The murky water slinked on the ground like a snake, expanding itself as it seeped into the cracks of the floor. The water made a trail coming from the bathroom. Hesitantly, he followed the trail , dreading what he might fine. He did not have to wait long as the door to the bathroom was wide open, he could see her plush lavender rug drenched in water. A bile rose in his throat as he forced his morning breakfast downback to his stomach. Though the scene would not be considered gruesome for others, it was absolutely horrifying for Hiashi. Submerged in water was none other than Hinata. She was not struggling, she was not screaming, she was not bleeding; she was dead. Perhaps what made this moment so gruesome was not the fact that she was submerged in water, but the fact that he had been the one to put her their. Though he did not issue her death with his own to hands, he might as well have.

He walked over to the bathtub, hoping among hope that this was simply a nightmare and that he had not caused his daughters death. He ignored the slapping sound his sandals made as he walked on the water or the fact that the bottom of his kimono was soaked. He bended over and lifted his daughter out of the bathtub, suspending her in the air with his arms. The cold waters icy numbness synchronized with the pain in his heart. He allowed one bitter tear to penetrate his mask of indifference before the mask was back in place. It would not do to have their clan leader crying over someone who had been nothing but a failure and liability, despite the fact that he was her father. He put her limp formon thefloor; seemingly not able to muster the energy to move. The stench of death hung heavily in the air as well as the stench of regret.


End file.
